Shadow Phantom
by Jlargent
Summary: A Danny phantom/Sonic crossover COMPLETE. Was in DP section Now it's here.
1. Crash Landing

**Shadow Phantom**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hi folks it's me sorry for the long wait but here it is a Sonic the Hedgehog/ Danny Phantom crossover and here as a special guest is Vlad Plasmus. (boos and hisses emit from a stereo.)_

_Vlad: Thank you for inviting me here and as always Jlargent does not own Sonic or Danny Phantom so no money cannot be earned from this monstrosity._

_Me: Hey! What gives you the right to trash talk my story like that? I worked hard on this. Just for that you'll spend the remainder of this fic in the company of the evil plot bunnies._

_Vlad: What? _

_Me: According to fanfic guidelines I have the right to maim and torture guests just on that sole basis. So get going. (Shoves Vlad out the door into ravenous pack of plot bunnies.) And now on with the story._

Shadow's POV

I awoke to rain pouring down upon me. Funny, the last thing I remember I was re-entering earth's atmosphere I must've blacked out. But by all accounts I should've been burned up in the re-entry I must have used chaos control to slow the decent. I stood to take stock of my surroundings I am what appears to be an alleyway the rain was coming down harder I looked in a dumpster to see if I can find anything to shield me from the rain, all I found was a hooded cloak I quickly put it on and drew the hood up.

Walking around town I noted I was not in Station Square, there were few lights on in a few buildings my stomach growled in protest to wandering around aimlessly I found what appears to be a all night diner fortunately, Ivo provided me money and taught me how to use it. I walked in and approached the counter, the waitress who seemed at least in her early to mid thirties shot me a look but didn't question my being here "What can I get you honey?" she asked as I looked at the menu "I would like a chili dog and French fries and a dr. pepper." as I paid for a newspaper The Amity News was embolden on the front page as I sat down and awaited my order I calmly assessed the number of people inside the diner there were two off duty officers and a couple no older than their fifties the headlines screamed DANNY PHANTOM DEFEATS EMBER curiously I read the article and was intrigued that a mere human have such abilities I made a note to find out how exactly he attained his powers.

Finally my order arrived and having never eaten a chili dog I ordered it automatically seeing as the faker seemed to have a borderline obsession with them I cautiously bit into it and was overwhelmed by the flavor and promptly devoured it I paid for the food and left the waitress a rather large tip and exited the diner I then walked down the street to find a hotel to stay in, suddenly a pair of lights lit up blinding me for a moment my eyes adjusted and saw it was a police car the two officers that I saw at the diner stepped out of the car and had their guns pointed at me _Someone must really hate me._ I thought.

"Hands up and get on your knees." the first officer ordered he was a little overweight and had thinning brown hair his partner seemed in much better shape and had short reddish brown hair. The younger one spoke to his partner "Hey Bob this doesn't look like any ghost I've seen." the older one sneered "Who cares Dave the mayor will reward us for capturing this freak." I twitched at the word 'freak' for too long in space colony ark the other scientists often called me that behind my back I really hated it. I let the chaos energy course through me as the officers realized that they had made a big mistake.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" I shouted as I launched an attack on the car making it explode the force of the explosion sent them flying forward and they landed a foot in front of me I reached down and picked up Dave by the collar and held him close to my face "Know this human: I am not a ghost I am Shadow the Hedgehog and tonight I was feeling merciful toward you two and if you don't want to end up ghosts yourselves you would leave me alone." with those words I dropped him and continued on towards a hotel. I paid for the room and settled in I seemed more tired than usual, if I hadn't had the energy to use a chaos spear those cops would've killed me. I must've been more tired than I thought I barely remembered climbing into bed and falling asleep.

_Me: Well folks that's it for chapter one I'll have more coming soon and I apologize for the long wait_ _but the upcoming chapters are worth the wait._

_As always Hoody Hoo!!_


	2. The mysterious gem

**Shadow Phantom**

**Chapter 2: The mysterious gem.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here's chapter two and please keep the reviews coming I literally feed off them._

_Shadow: That is so disturbing on so many levels._

_Me: Just do the disclaimers._

_Shadow: Jlargent does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Danny Phantom. No money is being made off this._

Danny's POV

Man, I've had a rough couple of weeks three separate ghost attacks and four run-ins with the Guys In White, times like this makes me wonder why did I step into the Fenton ghost portal in the first place. But today's Saturday which means vegging out in front of the TV and maybe later go catch a movie with Sam and Tuck, suddenly I felt a chill and a blue mist escaped my lips I rolled my eyes as I looked for a place to transform I quickly changed into my alternate ego and flew off to find the latest threat.

As always it's someone trying to ruin the world in one way or another as the threat takes in the form of Technis the self proclaimed master of all technology was what appears to be inside of a giant mech of all things it even looks like him in the center of it was a blue crystal "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I am Technis the master of all things mechanical and all that is technological and with my new device I shall soon rule the world!"

I sneered as I launched an all out attack on the giant robot but every time I attacked my ecto-blasts were being deflected as though there were a shield. "What's the deal? I can't even hit him. There must be a way around the shield." I muttered as an idea formed in my head. Egoholics like Techins like to brag about how smart they are maybe I can use that to my advantage. "Hey Technis you actually came up with a good one this time how does this thing work anyway?" I said in my usual witty banter Technis smirked as he was taking the bait. "You see ghost-child this machine is powered by the blue gem I found a few days ago. With it I am invincible and not even you can stop me. Now eat this!" Technis shouted as he launched his own attack I immediately went intangible to avoid the blasts and I flew towards the center of the robot and grabbed the gem and a feeling of immense power shot through me with the gem I felt unstoppable, I turned and faced Technis and inhaled and unleashed my signature move the ghostly wail but it was amplified due to the gem and yet the power felt somehow familiar like I've always known it. The sound waves tore through the robot and it crumbled to pieces and Technis was severely weakened and I captured him inside the Fenton Thermos to be returned to the ghost zone later.

"So that's what happened?" Jazz asked me, my sister can be a pain sometimes but she make up for it by giving me support and occasionally coming up with an idea that helps, she found out about my ghost powers when Miss Spectra was absorbing all of the positive energy the Casper High students were emitting. I realized what she was doing and managed to stop her if I hadn't she'd be dead. "Yeah but the funny thing was the power felt familiar somehow like the time I was wearing the Fenton Ecto-Suit the power felt incredible but I wasn't drained afterwards." Jazz looked at the gem as though it was a cursed relic. The police let me have it since it didn't belong to the museum or any private collector carrying it around with me felt as though there was someone watching me I merely chalked it up to being paranoid "Anyway I'm going to take this to Clockwork to see if he can tell me what this is. If not he can hold onto it." I flew off to the ghost-zone and talked to Clockwork about the gem and not even he knows what it is even with his infinite knowledge, so he suggested that I keep it.

I literally returned to the land of the living a few hours later I was contemplating what movie to watch when something hit me from behind I was sent sprawling I quickly stood up and looked at my attacker it was a hedgehog? The hedgehog has black fur with red highlights along the quills wearing red and white sneakers white gloves and a pair of gold bracelets "You have something of mine." he spoke to me as there was a sort of aura emitting from him I changed to my alternate form as I began to mentally prepare myself for a very tough fight ahead of me.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Here it comes upcoming on the next chapter Shadow vs. Danny who will win this epic battle. So read and review so folks keep them coming._

_And as always Hoody Hoo! _


	3. The battle

**Shadow Phantom**

**Chapter 3: The battle**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter to my latest experiment._

_Shadow: By that he means this story._

_Me: I can't help it if I am mentally disturbed and demented beyond human comprehension._

_Shadow: Then it's a good thing I'm only half human. Jlargent doesn't own Sonic or Danny Phantom._

_Me: Thank you, oh I have a question why weren't you in SSBB as a playable character instead of an assist trophy?_

_Shadow…I have no idea why._

_Me: Oh well on with the fic._

Danny's POV

"You have something of mine." the hedgehog said, I tried to stall him to find out what he wants. "Umm aren't you suppose to like introduce yourself before making demands." the black hedgehog scowl deepened as I made a valid point "Sigh Very well I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I want that Chaos Emerald you have in your hands." So this thing is called a Chaos Emerald but why would he want it so badly? "To answer your question it's because it's something I need to do and I also have to find the other six in order to restore my memory." Shadow said as though he read my mind "Sorry Shads but I don't trust you enough to give it to you willingly. If you want it so badly come and get it." Shadow smirked as he stood in an attack position "Heh. Kid I was going to take that emerald from that ghost earlier today but you beat me to the punch, but I guess I can't complain too much I'll still get a fight in. I only hope that you won't feel too badly when I beat you and take that emerald from your hands by force." with those words both of us launched at each other at full speed, both of us colliding in the center of the street.

The resounding shockwave flew us both backwards and we both landed on our feet ready to attack again my hands glowed blue as I launched an ice beam attack, Shadow jumped and launched a spear of red energy at me I immediately brought up a shield to nullify the attack and I fired an ecto beam at Shadow covered himself with a red energy bubble which negated my attack. I flew in close hoping to hit him physically he blocked all of my hits and then he hit me a few times and slammed me into the ground. I stood up hardly feeling any pain the emerald must be increasing my healing abilities I decided to try to tap into the power of the emerald to win this fight. I concentrated and felt a rush of power as I felt my odds of winning increase, Shadow could barely react as in a split second I was right in front of him and landing a barrage of blows on Shadow.

_A few hours later… _

I carefully looked over Shadow as he laid there breathing but alive "Go ahead and kill me at least I'll die and see Maria again." I picked him up and flew him to my house, Shadow was surprised at my actions "Why didn't you kill me I lost the battle. And by all rights you should kill your enemies so that they wouldn't be a threat later." Shadow said as I laid him on my bed "Look Shadow I'm not a killer. I mean I'm only fourteen years old; no one should have to kill anyone if they can help it. Besides you put up one hell of a fight and maybe we got off on the wrong foot. The more I think about it maybe I can help you find this Maria you mentioned I have friends in the ghost-zone maybe one of them has seen her." Shadow looked at me in shock as my words sank in " Thank you but in exchange for helping me I'll tell you about myself." I smiled "I was going to ask you to tell me anyway." As I prepared for a trip into the ghost-zone I explained what the ghost-zone is and in turn Shadow told me about his life aboard the space station he was created he said life on there was unbearable the only person that treated him like he wasn't an experiment was Maria Robotnic the daughter of Dr. Gerald Robotnic the man who created him. He was to be the ultimate life form. Apparently the government were not happy with the experiments that were taking place aboard the Ark and sent G.U.N. (Guardian Unit of Nations) agents and killed all aboard and Maria was a causality of the raid she died saving Shadow making sure he made it to an escape pod. Upon reentry into earth's atmosphere he blacked out and G.UN. Soldiers were waiting the captured him and put him cryostasis for fifty years when Gerald's nephew Ivo found him and used him in an attempt to take over the world but something went wrong. When all seven Chaos Emeralds were in place it activated the Ark's self-destruct sequence the space station would crash into earth killing all life on earth but Shadow's rival Sonic convinced him to save earth the last thing he remembered is that he was re-entering earth when he crash-landed in an alley downtown.

"Okay Shadow we're ready to go. Hop in and hang on." I said Shadow sat there the last few moments of his story, afterwards he just sat there brooding as though he was pondering the decisions he made. I shrugged them off and we flew into the Fenton Ghost Portal ready for a search and rescue mission. To find Maria, and perhaps a way to save her.

_To be continued._

_Me: Sorry to do this but I want the next chapter to be special in case you haven't figured it out Maria will appear in this story that's all I can tell you for now you have to read and review to find out what happens next._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. The search for Maria

**Shadow Phantom**

**Chapter 4: The search for Maria**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hi and welcome to another chapter. I've been on a roll lately and frankly I like it._

_Danny: That's because you now have plenty of free time on your hands. _

_Me: So? It's summer vacation, and besides that I've been feeling restless about writing fanfics again after so long._

_Danny: Jlargent does not own Sonic or Danny Phantom so don't try to borrow money off him._

_Me: Thank you Danny, here we go on with the story._

Shadow's POV

As I marveled at the vastness of the Ghost-Zone I couldn't help but wonder if I could find Maria here. Danny's first stop was the ghost of time Clockwork sadly he could not find her, Danny then checked the lairs of his enemies they did not have her, there was one last place we had to check the lair of the former ghost king Pariah.

As we wandered the empty hallways our footsteps echoing in the seemingly abandoned castle I could not help but feel that there was an ominous presence in the air. We arrived in the audience chambers when suddenly the doors slammed shut and an evil laughter filled the air a ghost appeared in the chamber he was wearing wolf-like armor and wielding a vicious looking sword and above him the other six Chaos Emeralds "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fools you have arrived at your deaths I am the Black Duke lord Pariah's most loyal knight I am to protect his sleeping place until his return." I turned and looked him in the eyes with a hatred that knew no limits "Where is Maria you undead freak?" I nearly shouted at him the duke merely looked annoyed "Defeat me in a duel and I shall tell you where she is being kept." With those words he swung the massive sword at me I barely dodged the blade and unleashed a barrage of chaos spears at him he merely used the flat of his sword to protect himself he then glowed as he was using the power of the emeralds to increase is attacks he lifted his sword up high and swung it down in an arc and unleashed an wave of energy that both me and Danny barely managed to avoid the wave hit the wall and nearly shattered it.

"Shadow we need to find a way to beat this jerk." Danny said to me I looked up at the other Chaos Emeralds as an idea hit me "Danny distract him I'll go for the other emeralds then we can tip things into our advantage." Danny frowned and looked at the duke "Hey I fought Pariah and I have to say you are an even worse fighter than he is I mean even he had better aim than you do." I had to try hard not to laugh at that I had to admit this kid had guts. Enraged, the duke started to focus his attacks on Danny while he was distracted I grabbed the other emeralds I finally gotten the last one when the duke unleashed another energy wave at me I had no time to avoid it hit me square in the chest it felt like a semi hit me at full speed I fell to the ground and the emeralds fell from my arms. The duke loomed over me smiling like a madman "You shall die first for your stupidity." he said as he raised his blade ready to cut my head off.

As the sword descended towards me I swore I saw Maria in front of me her arms open ready to embrace me as I wanted to do so long ago _maria I'm coming to see you soon. _I thought, as I was ready to die right where I stood.

_To be concluded._

_Me: The final chapter is coming so get ready for a climatic ending worthy of this story. So keep reading and reviewing._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. So close yet so far away

**Shaman Phantom**

**Chapter 5: So close yet so far away**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here it is the final chapter to this story and here with me today is Danny and Shadow to do the disclaimers. _

_Danny: Jlargent does not own me._

_Shadow: Nor does he own me; no money is being exchanged for our appearances in this fanfic._

_Me: Thanks and everyone reading please enjoy the show. Oh and Far Away is owned by Nickleback._

Danny' POV

As I watched the blade descend toward Shadow's head I flew at him and slammed into his back and slammed him into the wall I flew back and helped Shadow up "You okay?" he glared at my "Sorry standard question." Shadow looked at me "We're wasting time let's finish him and find Maria." I nodded "Yeah but how?" He looked at the Chaos Emeralds and smirked "Chaos Control!" he shouted as he absorbed the power of the emeralds he turned a golden color I grabbed the emeralds and breathed in deeply "Chaos Control!" I shouted as a intense rush of power coursed into me it felt even more powerful than using one emerald it felt like I had the energy of the sun inside of me my outfit changed it became white and gold my hair also turn into a golden blonde _Wow! Now I know what a super Sayian feels like, way cool._ I thought as the both of us launched ourselves at the Black Duke.

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breathe_

_Just in case there's one left_

'_Cause you know _

_You know you know_

_(Chorus)_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never let go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

The Black Duke put up a valiant fight but between the two of us it was a piece of cake the duke laid on the ground in pain "You fought well I shall honor my end of the bargain, the girl you search for is in the dungeon in the bowels of the castle." we turned to leave.

Shadow's POV

"Wait. Tell me why were you willing to fight for that girl?" the fallen knight asked me "Because I love her." my voice barely a whisper as I walked down the stairs towards the dungeons I wonder what should I say to her after fifty years alone it's almost unbearable. We arrived in the dungeons ten minuets later and one by one we searched each cell until at last, there she was the same as I saw her that day all those years ago her golden hair cascading down and her smile almost made me drop to my knees in shame.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance _

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know _

_you know you know_

_(Chorus)_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me _

_And you'll never let go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

I dropped to one knee and started crying it may be true that I'm a bad ass but when it comes to Maria she's everything to me "Maria it has been so long but may I have this dance?" I asked her as I grabbed her gently and we danced as though there were only us and to me it was only me and her no one else mattered after twenty minuets we finally broke apart even though we didn't want to.

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away _

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

"Maria there's something I've been wanting to tell you for so long since we first met I saw you like a sister. But that changed over time I grew to fall in love with you despite what everyone on the station thought. Maria I love you deeply and I regret not having you with me that day I truly wished that both of us made it to earth."

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and _

_Never let me go_

"Shadow I love you too and I forgive you for what happened. Keep breathing and I'll be there waiting for you so hold on and never let me go. Because I'll be in your heart." Maria said to me as she faded out of existence "Maria? Where are you going?" she smiled "Heaven and I'll wait for you always." she smiled as she faded away leaving silence. "Shadow you okay?" Danny asked me I wiped my eyes and for the first time in a long, long time I felt hope. "Danny I must ask for the emeralds because in the wrong hands they could spell disaster besides I want to head home." Danny nodded and handed me the emeralds "Good bye Danny it was an honor to meet you and if you're ever in Station Square look me up I'll introduce you to my friends." I said as I shook his hands as I powered up "Chaos Control!" I shouted as I returned home.

Danny's POV

Having met Shadow I am humbled to meet another who shares the burden of walking that fine line of being a hero or villain. For the most part I am glad I made the right choice when I gotten these powers. As I flew back home I couldn't help but wonder if I'll meet Shadow again.

_The End_

_Me: That's it folks another wonderful piece of fanfiction courtesy of me. Please read and review and my next story will be a good one. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
